


Yesterday, Today

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵没有慵懒地靠在Steve那破旧的厨柜上，冬兵永远不会慵懒，不会表露出这样的姿态，但他的声音却是放松的。如同那微笑：游离在熟悉的旧影边缘，试图要重合，变成过去的样子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday, Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Yesterday, Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003901) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



Steve Rogers第一次亲吻Bucky Barnes，世界仿佛都到了尽头。

第二次也亦如是。但Steve还不知晓这一点，当他第一次吻着Bucky时他没有想到还会有第二次，于是：世界终结，天旋地转，所有的英雄们都不复存在。

当然，不是字面意义的尽头，不是确切的不复存在。只是给了他那样的感觉。

七天，两辈子，一个吻。这样一段持续的时间。就此爆炸，成为冷原子。

七天前Bucky出现在Steve家的玄关。Steve正住在位于Brooklyn的公寓里，要称为多么高明地隐匿行踪也算不上，还距离以前的老街区很近——十分荒谬又讽刺的现状。但他不觉得好笑。他好像已经忘记怎么对那些活生生的充满希望的事情露出微笑了——总之，那时他正躲藏着，不断接收Natasha发来的短信；Natasha顺利而彻底地扫荡了HYDRA的各个旧据点，只不过，对于那个叫冬兵、也曾经是James Buchanan Barnes的男人究竟去了何处，仍毫无收获。

Steve时刻准备着，他一直准备着，准备参加行动，去追捕，出击，拷问，去高喊着Bucky的名字直到有人吐露出哪怕一点点内情。任何资料，任何可以让他抓住并找回心之所系的线索。

但没有这样的东西。他获得的全是残忍而太过古老的碎片。医疗记录。任务细节。一把椅子加上粗糙的束缚带以及闪着亮光的针尖，诸如此类的画面。还有冬日战士留在HYDRA的资料，甚至可能只是三分之一的资料：太多次洗脑，太多的血和太多手术，那些东西也许从没有留下记载，只被掩盖在阴影里，漆黑，象干涸的血。

不知道他去了哪里。

不知道在救过Steve之后，没有任务也没有人下令，他还会做什么。

Steve随时都准备要出发，但没有目的地，什么也没有。他不知道要如何面对空空如也的内心因为Bucky曾经一直驻留在里面，当Bucky不在，至少也有冰雪填满他的空缺。

Sam以兼具职业性与个人情感的悲悯目光看着他，还去找Tony Stark商量能不能加快修理翅膀，仿佛Sam有了翅膀就可以帮上忙，仿佛他们知道出发点在哪，知道怎么寻找，知道向谁询问，知道要与什么东西抗争。

Steve，站在厨房里，瞪着古老的冰箱——所谓“古老”意即上世纪七十年代的款式。他隐约听见笑声，听见脚下陈旧剥脱的油毡地板朝他细声轻语着什么——随后他发现自己紧握住冰箱门把手，攥得粉碎。

他不觉得饿了。他只是，突然地，开始流血；出血在他的注视下减缓直至停止，他也没有去捡拾地上的把手。已经落下去的东西。无法再复原。

他转过身。房门开了，平常都会吱嘎作响的门轴一点动静也没有。那儿站着Bucky Barnes，长发，歪歪地带着一顶棒球帽，破烂的帽衫，脸上有污迹；Bucky Barnes站在他家门口，这一幕令Steve突然地回忆起血清刚在体内起作用之后他的第一口呼吸：整个世界开始流动，金属硝烟气息和清冷的实验室气息和纯氧的气息，他曾因病无法辨明的色彩都随着呼吸涌进体内，都变得鲜活，成为他眼中所见。

“嗨，傻瓜。”Bucky说，半开玩笑半小心翼翼的口吻，“介意我进来吗？”而Steve则向前跨出一步，赤裸的脚趾上还带着自己的血，踏在黄色油毡上，伸出手，“……Bucky？”他声音沙哑地呼唤。

“是我没错。”Bucky这么回答。Steve耳里只听得见剧烈的心跳，心跳声都在疯狂地告诉他一个事实：这是Bucky，这是Bucky的微笑，Bucky的声音；其他诸如为什么或者怎么样的问题都可以暂时搁在一边，因为Bucky。

Bucky叹了口气，瞥着Steve的地板。“所以还是得由我来收拾你的烂摊子，嗯？”Steve就开始哭，他抛开了羞耻，觉得甚至抛开整个世界也没关系，Captain America有权利在Bucky Barnes从死亡中出现，并走进他这间墙上布满坑洞、覆盖棕黄色壁纸的公寓时哭泣。

Bucky的举动都和以前不一样了，他的话变少，睡得也很少，更多都是看着Steve。他有时也会开口，会说话，不只是一味地沉默；他说他想复仇，想找到答案，但答案却无处可寻；是的，他们两人都十分明白这是事实，所谓答案是一副永远不能完成的拼图。

Steve愿意认为一切就应该是这样，Bucky的沉默，改变，无能为力的怒火；Steve不认为还会有一个和过去一模一样完美无瑕的Bucky回到他身边。裂缝才是真实的存在，所以，Steve相信一切就应该是这样。

他的相信一直持续到现在，此刻，这一秒。他花了七天蒙蔽自己的眼睛。而只过十秒，心就碎成两半。

Steve小心地不去多管Bucky——不是放任他一个人或者随便他消失在视线范围里，只是不去逼得太紧，最开始的两天也没有试图做什么身体接触。Bucky似乎很感激这一点，毫无异议地接受了Steve提供给他的煮鸡肉，汤，姜汁啤酒。Steve不确定他喜不喜欢；甚至不确定他有没有品尝。现在的Bucky绝口不提他想要什么东西。

在Bucky不做声地跟着他走进唯一一间卧室的第二天早晨，Steve就想问他。前夜，Bucky瞥着他说：“还要挤一张床嘛，Steve，我以为我们能买得起两套被子了呢。”Steve差点又要流泪但忍住了，说：“你想怎样都行，Bucky，叫我睡沙发我也没意见。”尽管沙发有两块地方的弹簧冒出来，一侧扶手也不好用。Bucky就挑起一边眉毛，有意地躺到了床的半边。

Steve躺在床上整夜无眠，惊惶失措，心脏在胸腔里砰砰地跳动。他不知道Bucky睡着没有。他听见耳边平缓的呼吸，但那没有任何意义，那不是深谙间谍与潜伏的冬兵已经熟睡的证明。

Bucky，在他背后。Bucky在他的床上。Bucky距离他那么靠近只要一转身就可以触碰，就可以——用Steve从没尝试，也不敢期待的方式触碰——

他的整个身体都在难以想象、不可言说的爱与欲求困惑交杂中抽痛。他没有想到爱可以这么痛，还以为自己经历过火车那一次后已经知道了。但现在，Bucky近在咫尺而仿佛远隔了一生，让Steve被孤独包围，被欢喜包围；Bucky在他身边。这比他最奢侈的愿望还要奢侈，比他最不切实际的幻想还要不切实际。

他并不知道真相。这一晚的他还不知道。

所以第二天早晨，当他起床看到Bucky已经醒了，已经看着他，目不转睛地看着他时，当他看见Bucky的金属手臂被阳光任性地肆意地抚摸时，他就问：“是什么让你回来的？”——这些话全是错，Sam绝不会建议他讲出其中任何一个字，但偏偏就是它们趁着心痛溜了出来。

Bucky愣愣地看了他一分钟，有几缕褐发贴在脸侧，沿着他的下巴弯曲。Steve的手指真的很想伸过去。“告诉我，”Bucky却回答，“关于我的事。”

Steve深深地、颤抖地吸了一口气，开始述说。

他把什么都告诉Bucky，所有他还记得起来的大事小事。

你总是因为我去打架。你从来不主动挑衅，直到认识了我，才开始因为取笑我的那些家伙大发脾气。你是每个人的最爱，你对小老太太有礼貌，对婴儿车里的BB也很温柔。你是学校里的黄金男孩，擅长每一项该死的体育运动，双手有力而且反射神经也很厉害。你喜欢香蕉味口香糖，十岁开始收集宇航员相关一套又一套书，到了十五岁你还是喜欢，一点不难为情。你明明学习成绩很好，那些体育生还都爱围着你转，你扔起橄榄球比谁都棒，所以另一群骨瘦如柴的书呆子也仰慕你。所有的女生都等着你约他们出去，一次，两次，无数次。但你却想和一个病歪歪的，常常跷课去医院的傻小子做朋友，为了他和混蛋们打架。

每次打架后你都带我回家，给我清洁伤口，教我怎么打出更好的一拳。你会吹口哨，肖邦，巴赫，贝多芬，不过每次我问你懂不懂爵士乐时你都要笑，还说自己已经忘记怎么弹钢琴了。就是不肯正面回答。

我需要哮喘药但没钱买，你就把你父亲的怀表当了。你赌咒发誓一定会赎回来的，可我再也没见到它。

你参军也是因为明知我不肯放弃。

你是最出色的狙击手，所有人都承认这一点。天才狙击手，Barnes中士。你的手下愿意跟随你去天涯海角。后来他们告诉我你几乎不笑，但你会吹口哨，是的，他们知道你会，作为行动暗号，模仿鸟鸣，但从不吹出一支乐曲。

我也只让你笑过一次。是我们回部队以后，在我找到你而你不肯离去以后，在Zola……

他突然说不下去了。Bucky那么安静那么沉默，坐在公寓里唯一的桌子边，他的对面，金属手指从木质桌面上刮过。

我很抱歉。

Bucky摇头。

Steve的喉咙都沙哑了，脑袋很痛，他从清晨说到了黄昏。Bucky在微笑，就一点点微笑的迹象。

某天早上，Steve醒来。他彻底清醒了，就突然被积蓄已久的疼痛和渴望占据；它们知道旁边有Bucky，有第二次机会，所以都挣扎着要浮出水面，要掠夺一切。

但他依然忍住了。自我约束。不放纵。他是Captain America。

可是Bucky却转身，在这个早晨，在与他同床共枕一周后，望向Steve。这是很普通的一眼，平淡无奇的一瞬间，Bucky训练有素的手指从冰箱里取出橙汁，然后朝Steve看了看。

可Bucky是转过身，把橙汁放到桌上。他的头发被阳光照耀着，说：“你以前画过橙汁广告，向公司寄去的设计草图被采用了，于是我们的房租又有着落；那公寓可比这里还要破——”

Steve上前吻他。

Steve吻他，Bucky回吻。Steve感受得到他的回应。

那一刹那世界都火光四射。闪耀生辉。发酵着升腾。

Bucky后退，眼睛睁得好大，嘴唇湿润还闪着光。“这个没有在那些资料里——”

Steve的心就碎了。

“……那些资料。”

“那些——”Bucky仿佛意识到他刚刚说了什么，暴露了什么，打碎了什么；于是他不做辩解地闭上嘴。

“你，究竟，”Steve问着，语速极力放得很慢很慢；他觉得自己象是在走一条死亡之路，“记得多少事？”

“什么也不记得。”冬兵回答。Steve脚下的地板碎裂，坍塌，消失不见，而天空向下陷落。也许这只是一个比喻但感触又那么真实，与冬兵回答他的那句话一样真实。

“什么也不记得……”

“我就擅长这个。伪装潜伏。表现出环境所需要的人模人样。”冬兵告诉他，同时注视着他，仅凭眼神就冷得象冰；Steve从不轻易说出冰冷这个词，它太重了，象铅，象沉在水里下陷的自己。“而你需要我象他。我明白的。”

“Bucky——”不。这不是Bucky。他透不过气了。“你是——我到底该怎么称呼你！”

冬兵的头歪向一边。这个姿势，和Steve的记忆里也不一样。既不残忍无情，又不是Bucky那种轻松得可以感染人的情绪。“我就是一个工具，完成任务的工具。”

“我仍然是你的任务。”

“对。”

“所以你会杀了我。”为什么是现在？为什么不在过去的几天几夜？为什么他要在一周前出现在Steve家门口，而不是干脆隔着几百码架起来福枪或者趁Steve洗碗时从窗外投掷匕首？这一切，全部，所有的事，都是为什么？

他的话让冬兵的脸上出现一个微笑，似曾相识，又与旧影无法重合，中间有一颗子弹那么远的距离。“没说任务是那样子。”

“抱歉，”Steve说着，他的盾就在桌下，只要一抬脚就能飞起来，“恕我难以相信。”

“到现在都没杀你。”冬兵没有慵懒地靠在Steve那破旧的厨柜上，冬兵永远不会慵懒，不会表露出这样的姿态，但他的声音却是放松的。如同那微笑：游离在熟悉的旧影边缘，试图要重合，变成过去的样子。“所以是真的。相信我。”

“那么，你的任务又是……什么？”话语咸涩，仿佛山崖上落下的雪，仿佛火车里的煤烟味，仿佛就是眼泪。

“换了是Bucky Barnes也一样会救你。”那双鬼魅般的眼睛，故人的脸，正审视Steve的反应。Steve连这句话带给他的冲击也不想掩饰了。“我救了你。从河里。我不知道为什么要这样做。但我想要，知道原因。”

“所以你的任务……”

笑容一闪而过地浮现，不带感情。“工具需要任务。我不能回去。安全法则。如果有人背叛你，不告诉你实情，就不要相信他们。当然，Pierce并不热衷这么做。但他们最后还是把我的记忆抹消了，我还记得那一次。他们骗我不认识你。你就不说谎。”

“你相信我。”Steve说。他想说的不仅如此，他还想说：没有什么最后，只有“永不”，他们永远不会再夺走你任何的东西了，永远不会有下一次。除非我死不然没有人能伤害你。我将一生都爱着James Buchanan Barnes，我将一生都爱着你。你救了一个完全想不起来的人，你冒着危险走到我家门口，你相信我。

“眼下，比起其他人，我最相信你。”冬兵说，“而且我还是想知道原因。”

Steve的胸口收缩，膨胀，灼烧；他想尖叫，绝望中又带着脆弱的、令人半窒息的希望。

毫无理由地，他就嘀咕着：“我以前常常画你……”

“你以前常常画Bucky Barnes。在阳光下，在你们的家里，在公园，或者什么破烂生锈的消防梯上；消防梯早该塌掉的，不过你的体重跟一只猫没两样，所以一直没事。”

“你还记得——”

“什么也不记得。我告诉你了。博物馆里有那本画册。我的脸。Bucky Barnes的脸。”冬兵看着他那几根金属手指，弯曲，握紧再放松，“看起来好像面具。他脸上的阴影。”

“我很抱歉，”有个声音冒出来，有人在持续地说着什么；Steve最终意识到这个人就是他自己。“我很抱歉，非常非常抱歉。我早该明白的，我早该跟着你走，从那该死的火车上跳下去，找到你，或者让你找到我。我很抱歉，非常、非常抱歉——”

“不。”对方从厨房里往外跨出一步。再一步。然后有一只手搭在Steve肩上。另一侧也是。有血有肉的手和金属的手。Steve没有动，他不能呼吸，不能分辨这到底是向地狱更坠一层，亦或挣扎向上的脱离。“我不是他，但你说过他比你还要聪明，我猜，我也一样。”带着Brooklyn风情的话尾音稍纵即逝，Steve差点就错过了，他分不清这是无意识的表露还是蓄意伪装，单纯就为了让他放松；倘若真是后者，那又有什么意义，是什么动机促使冬兵这么做？

“说得好听一点，”冬兵继续道，“你没有需要道歉的事情。你不知道Zola对他做了什么，他并没有告诉过你，摔下火车以后也不存在生还的希望。而且你有任务要完成，他明白这一点。”

Steve摇头。他懂，他当然懂，可是懂得再多也无法平息心里的痛。

“假如那时你救了他，”冬兵双手还放在Steve肩上，那双猫一样浅绿色的眼睛——既属于Bucky，又已经不完全是Bucky；在此时此刻，也不象一个杀手了——专注，直白，不加掩饰，“他会变老，会死去，于是现在就没有能够救起你的我了。说起来，你居然在打斗到半途时傻乎乎地丢掉盾牌。没人教过你战略吗？”

“我也不知道，”Steve说，“考虑到所有因素，我认为结果很不错。”他想说，你在这里，你到这里来了，你出现在我面前说我很傻。谢谢，谢谢你。

“你从没有吻过他。”冬兵说。Steve对话题的跳跃一时无法跟上，只会眨着眼睛回答“嗯”，这个回答可不算巧妙。

“你吻了我。我原本以为那是由于我假装成他的缘故，但你没有吻过他。”

“我想吻他。”Steve承认了，“我想过的——太想了，比什么都要想——我不知道要怎么去——四十年代，那时——男人不能简单地就互相——而你——他——曾经是，一切，是我灵魂中的一半。我不能没有你。可最后还是失去你了。我早就应该每一天，每一夜都吻你，应该——”

他闭上嘴。Bucky——冬兵——又在笑，虽然是悲哀的笑。“你想要我成为他吗？让你可以吻？”

“不。”Steve也向冬兵伸出手，缓慢地，不至于激化对方一触即发的本能地，将手轻轻摸上他一侧苍白的脸颊，摸上他下颌锐利的、带着胡茬刺痛感的线条。“不。抱歉。不会强迫你做不愿意做的事。我保证，Buck——我发誓。”

他全身都在痛，外表也好，内心也好。每一根强化成超级战士的骨骼都被疲劳攫住了。不。他不想亲吻这个假装成Bucky Barnes来迎合自己的冬兵。他想吻的只是站在他眼前的人，是这个让他不要再内疚，努力安抚着他的人。Steve想吻他，想要他的回应。

“如果我说，”冬兵开口，有点犹豫和好奇，象一个久经沙场的战略学家，面对手头条件百般考量的口吻，“我喜欢？不喜欢假装成他。喜欢吻你。”

“你……什么？”

一侧肩膀耸了耸。“感觉很好。虽然，我不记得自己以前有没有做过。我喜欢那感觉。”

“你……喜欢？”

“是。我想去杀掉一堆HYDRA的混账，我想和你接吻。真复杂。这种有了感情的心态。你怎么处理感情的？”

“好吧，”Steve想笑又想哭；他愿意去拯救整个宇宙然后从一幢高楼上纵身跃下，抓住纸，抓住笔，抓住那双冬日天空般的眼睛在一瞬间流露出的完美的瑕疵；他想抱住他，永远都不要放，因为他们竟然还活着，活着并痛苦着；而他可以与Bucky一起承受所有的痛苦，一起，从地狱里走出来。“听说接吻有所助益。”

“那就别多废话直接上吧，废柴。”Bucky说。Steve愣住了。“……Bucky？”这样的玩笑话没有在任何地方展出，没有在任何文件里有记载。至少他从没见过。

“我也不知道，”Bucky说着眼睛困惑地睁大，Steve都没见过他这么惊吓的样子，“感觉就应该这样，随口说出来的，我不记得——我是不是不该这样说——”

“别在我想吻你的时候考虑何去何从的问题。”Steve回答，“混蛋。”

Bucky就眨眼。“等等，那听上去……好像我——我不是要装作他，但那听上去——”

“理所当然。”Steve接上，“听上去理所当然。还有，我也不在乎你是谁或者不是谁，你就是你，再一次救了我，每一次都会救我。现在我可以吻你了吗？”

Bucky没有笑——也许冬兵忘记了笑容这个动作——但他的眼睛在跳舞，藏在一缕褐色的头发后面跳舞。“Steve。”

“嗯？”

“你可以叫我Bucky。他是个好人。我不介意用他的名字。另外……”

“……嗯？”

“等一下上床，你大概要有一个叫得出口的名字。”

Steve瞪他。Steve的整个身体都绷紧了，面对着他，全神贯注在他身上。

Bucky咬起下唇。“我的意思是……如果可以的话。那句话。想想也没有错。但……”

“但。”Steve说。

“我觉得我大概不是第一次了。”Bucky又开始折磨他的下唇。Steve靠过去，他们之间的空气立刻就来回流动着。两个人，彼此拥抱，站在年久失修的老式厨房里；遗忘在桌上的橙汁也毫不介意自己的处境。“我有些……闪回画面。任务。资料。不象回忆。我不记得要怎么做了，我可以说出该说的话，我知道自己想要你。只是，告诉我要怎么做。”

“告诉你……”

“我说过相信你的，”Bucky继续道，“所以请你再一次让我快乐，就象你刚才那样。除非你想到此为止，Captain America。”

Steve开始大笑，他都怀疑笑到最后是在哭了，他小声地回答：“我可以，Buck，我可以让你快乐。我发誓，我发誓我会永远让你快乐，好吗。还有，刚才那样根本就他妈不够。过来——”他们俩的嘴唇贴到一起。

他本打算温柔一些。他想着要温柔一些。这个Bucky——不是无辜又单纯的人，不是，没人会真心将那样的词藻用在冬兵身上，但他对此很陌生，对Steve的怀抱给予的一切都很陌生。Steve不会逼迫他。不会要求任何超乎Bucky接受范围的事。

这个Bucky尝起来好像苦苦的黑咖啡，在接吻时还会笑。这个Bucky接受Steve所做的一切——温柔的舔舐和轻啄，舌头似有若无地挑动——并迅速地学会了，迅速地回应他。他不害怕，充满了自信，当然，一部分的自信可能是源于他随时可以抽出一把匕首捅进Steve的肾脏，但绝大部分原因，Steve想，是因为Bucky本质上就是那样的人：不管在什么时候，他都是Steve所认识的最勇敢最好的人。

Bucky后退一点点；Steve也一样。他的心跳得要引发地震了，仅仅因为一个吻，仅仅就是因为这个吻；他们两人把额头靠在一起。“那样——”

“很好。”Bucky说着，并且微笑；太阳从云朵后面出来了，蜜糖般金色的光线照在他肩膀上，金属闪耀着淬炼的光，映在他的发间，摇摆着，荡漾着。“那样……很好。我不知道自己是否——现在这样就很好了。我们晚点还可以试一试到床上去尖叫之类的事，你知道的——”

“是的，可以，看在上帝份上，可以——只要你愿意，Bucky，什么都可以——”

“——那么我们能再象刚刚一样吗？现在就再来一次？”

“好。”Steve同意了，那么美妙那么好的事他当然同意。他的手抚过Bucky的头发，与他共享阳光的赠予，然后他们又吻到一起。


End file.
